1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to store holiday light strings, and more particularly, to such devices that hold branched or non-branched holiday light strings in a compact, easy to unravel configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ornamental holiday light strings are very popular because they can be easily hung over a tree, from gutters, or around windows and doors. Typical string lights consist of several wires wrapped together to form a main cord 12-20 feet in length with a plurality of small lights evenly spaced apart along the entire length of the main cord.
Recently, icicle-style, branched holiday light strings have become popular. Such lights typically include a main cord with a plurality short wire branches approximately 6 to 12 inches in length that extends laterally from the main cord. A plurality of small light bulbs are evenly spaced apart along each wire branch.
Holiday light strings are only used two to three weeks each year during the Christmas and New Year holidays. Normally, the holiday light strings are sold in flimsy cardboard container that can be easily torn and are difficult to reuse. When the light strings are not in use, they are often rolled up and stored in a large plastic container with other light strings where they become tangled together. When the light strings are removed from the plastic container the next holiday season, they must be untangled. As the strings are being untangled, the wire branches and the individual light bulbs may be broken.
What is needed is a holiday light strings storage device designed to allow holiday string lights to be easily stored in a protective, untangled manner.